The present invention relates to packaging and, in particular to the manufacture of slider zipper packaging on a horizontal form, fill and seal (FFS) machine.
Packaging with zippers has become increasingly popular as the primary packaging for a wide variety of goods, and, in particular for food products. Such zippers may be operated simply by pressing the profiles together or pulling them apart to close and open the zipper or by moving a slider along the zipper profiles to engage and disengage the zipper profiles. Slider activated zippers are becoming increasingly popular for primary packaging, perhaps because they impart to the consumer the perception of a more securely closed package and ease of operation. The addition of a slider to the zipper package makes it more difficult to assemble the package particularly if relatively high speed, automated equipment is to be used to form, fill and seal the package as is quite common in the food industry.